disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madam Mim
Madam Mim (sometimes also named Mad Madam Mim) is one of the antagonists in Disney's 1963 animated feature film, The Sword in the Stone, which is based on the novel of the same name by T. H. White. Background Mim's past is mostly unknown. At some unknown point, she managed to harness her magical powers, which she likely used for negative means, and has become quite convinced of her power. She chose to use this magic for evil purposes. It is also implied that she already knew Merlin, and they were not on friendly terms. Production Madam Mim appears in the original version of the novel, but not in the revised version featured in The Once and Future King which is more commonly known. (In Italy, she is known as Maga Magò.) This character was the basis for the film character. Mim was animated by two of Disney's legendary Nine Old Men, Milt Kahl (who also designed the character, refining storyboard sketches from Bill Peet), and Frank Thomas. Kahl animated her initial interaction with Arthur, while Thomas oversaw her famous "Wizards' Duel" with Merlin. Personality Madam Mim is a witch whose powers quite possibly rival those of Merlin himself. Overconfidence nevertheless proves her biggest flaw. An old rival of Merlin, she holds him in disregard. Mim is presented as a conceited spell-caster boisterously impressed with her own power, who also uses magic sadistically. She is also a highly morbid character with an abhorrence for all things wholesome, especially sunshine. Madam Mim is also cunning, arrogant, dishonest, traitorous, calculating, and unscrupulous. Movie viewers observe this when she broke her own rules during her duel with Merlin; she even used a so-called loophole when she took on the form of a dragon. Mim clearly doesn't care in the least about rules, so she probably made them up solely for the sake of limiting Merlin (as the latter's honorable character would not allow him to break rules). Powers and Abilities While Madam Mim claims to surpass Merlin in power, she is actually no more than a pretentious, garden-variety hex . She is initially shown withering flowers and performing other minor tricks. The main ability she displays, however, is her shape-shifting skill : During her introduction scene, Mim gives herself a sow's face before changing into a seductive beauty, and when she plans to destroy Arthur, she changes into a cat. Her "Wizards' Duel" with Merlin further highlights her penchant for shape-shifting. On this occasion, she turns into a crocodile, then a fox, then a hen, then an elephant, then a tiger, then a snake, and then a rhino (all of which were colored pink). She ends her little performance with the transformation into a menacing, grotesque purple dragon. Appearances ''The Sword in the Stone After Merlin transforms Arthur into a bird, Arthur finds himself pursued by a hawk and subsequently flees into the woods. He unwittingly perches atop the abode of Madam Mim, ducking into her chimney as the hawk swoops once more at him in a predatory lunge. Arthur surprises Mim with his inadvertent arrival, which she notices when she hears him coughing out the soot. Upon learning that Artur had been transformed and is fanatically loyal to Merlin, Mim tries to convince Arthur that she is superior to Merlin, but Arthur remains unconvinced, citing Merlin's benevolence when using magic. This infuriates Mim, being that she sees all good things as bad ("Yes, and in my book, that's bad!"), so she decides to destroy him by turning into a cat to catch him. She captures Arthur, but Arthur pecks her in the nose, causing Mim to instantly revert to her human form, then Merlin appears in a whirlwind and prevents Mim from destroying Arthur by interrupting her. (Archimedes had just previously alerted Merlin regarding Arthur's whereabouts.) This results in a "Wizards' Duel" between her and Merlin for the young boy's life. Mim consistently cheats throughout the duel, breaking each of her self-set rules every time she shape-shifts. Merlin initially has the upper hand until Mim transforms into a dragon, but Merlin outsmarts her by transforming into a germ and infecting her. She is last seen at home in her bed, recovering from the disease. Merlin advises her to get plenty of rest and sunshine, opening a hole in her roof as he speaks. Mim rants about how much she hates sunshine as Merlin and the other two depart. House of Mouse Madam Mim appeared as a cameo in various ''House of Mouse ''episodes. In the episode "Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation", she appeared alongside Mushu, Maleficent, Elliott, and the Reluctant Dragon. Printed media Descendants: Isle of the Lost Madam Mim is among the Villains imprisoned in the Isle of the Lost. She is mentioned to also have granddaughters (one of them named Mad Maddy) living there with her. Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Madam Mim appears near the end of the book. People of Camelot and Cinderellasburg are in distress due to spotting a dragon in their midst, and later a snake. She had found a way to escape the Isle of the Lost through a magical tunnel underground that led to the dwarf mines of Auradon. Though initially thinking it was Maleficent, the hero kids later find out that it was Madam Mim. After a tough battle, Ben holds her at swordpoint with the legendary sword Excalibur, forcing her to stop mid-attack. Merlin then sends her back to the Isle of the Lost. Comics The Disney version of the character was adopted into the Donald Duck comics, where she sometimes teams up with Magica De Spell and/or the Beagle Boys. She has also teamed up with Pete on occasion and even the Phantom Blot at one point. She was in love with Captain Hook in several stories; in others, with the Phantom Blot. In some European Disney comics, she has lost her truly evil streak, and appears both morbid yet still relatively polite. Madam Mim makes very frequent appearances in Dutch Disney comics, in which she's often paired up with her good friend Witch Hazel. Other appearances Disney On Ice Madam Mim's only known appearance in a ''Disney On Ice show (or any known live appearance, for that matter) was in the Mickey's Diamond Jubilee show, which toured from 1988 to 1993. ''World of Illusion An unnamed Madam Mim is the boss of the library/cookie jar level. Trivia *In the alternate opening, screenwriters intended to have Madam Mim usurp the throne of England by trying to kill Arthur (even before pulling the sword) and using a raven to keep surveillance. This was changed for an unknown reason. *Madam Mim interacts with Merlin's wise owl, Archimedes, only once, calling him "feather-brain" when he mocks her disregard for keeping rules. *It is learned that Madam Mim hates sunshine, believing it to be too wholesome. *Despite her affliction, Madam Mim didn't die from her illness; her counterpart in the book, meanwhile, died at the end of the duel. *Mim mirrors a common theme from European folklore whilst attempting to impress Arthur: after bewitching her features to look porcine, she morphs into a siren with long, purple hair. *Much like Shere Khan in [[The Jungle Book (1967 film)|''The Jungle Book]], Madam Mim didn't make an appearance in her respective movie until the second half. *Madam Mim is the first Disney character to have an unnatural hair color that isn't dyed or meant to be due to some reason or another. *Madame Mim is the second of three female villains to go against a male protagonist, in her case Arthur. The first was Cruella De Vil who was the villain to Pongo, and the third and currently last is Yzma who menaced Kuzco. *She shares her name with Kim Possible's dream-only ancestor Mim Possible. Gallery References nl:Madam Mikmak Category:The Sword in the Stone characters Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Geniuses Category:Mystical animals Category:Crocodiles Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Cats Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Foxes Category:Chickens Category:Snakes Category:Rhinoceroses Category:Dragons Category:Arthurian Legends Category:Singing Characters Category:Adults Category:Comic characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney Divas Category:Characters in video games Category:Video game bosses Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Elephants Category:Tigers Category:Transformed characters Category:English characters Category:European characters Category:Descendants characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Antagonists